Waste resins are separated, pulverized and melted for recycling. However, since the polymer-based waste resins have very different physical properties depending on their kinds, it is necessary to accurately separate the various kinds of waste resins.
In general, waste resins are separated based on difference in specific gravity. However, it is not easy to separate polyethylene (PE) and polypropylene (PP) with this method because their specific gravities are lower than that of water. If resins with different physical properties are used together without being accurately separated, physical properties such as impact resistance may be degraded due to poor compatibility and affinity between the resins.
Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2001-24176 discloses a method for preparing a pallet using a recycled plastic. However, since the recycled pallet of the cited invention is prepared from pulverized waste resin materials, it has poor impact resistance due to low compatibility and affinity between the different waste resin materials.